The present invention relates to a liquid injection container, especially relates to an inner plug and a cap for covering the inner plug for the liquid injection container enable of easily removing the inner plug from the neck of the container after using the container, further more relates to a jig for holding the inner plug used for fitting the inner plug and the cap.
It has been encouraged conventionally that for recycling the used liquid injection container, in case of wasting the container, the inner plug and the cap molded from different resin materials from the one of the container are removed from the neck of the container, and are wasted separately from the container.
There has been a problem, however, that a considerable force is necessary to remove the inner plug, and the inner plug attached to the neck of container by tapping cannot be separated easily. Therefore, actually the user should waste the container with the inner plug.
To solve the problem of the above, it is desired to seal the container inside completely in using it, and to obtain a cover member for the liquid injection container enable of easily removing the inner plug tapped in the neck in case of wasting it.
For the second technical background, for preventing an excess wrapping, conventional liquid injection containers having a tapped inner plug and a cap to cover the plug in capable of removing a disposable portion of a partition wall to open a pouring hole have been sold without a sealed wrapping of the cap.
However in case of preventing a sealed wrapping, for liquid injection container provided cut portions in an outer cylinder and a shoulder wall of the inner plug engaging portion to tear off the outer cylinder enable of removing the inner plug from the neck of the container easily, it is possible of intentionally removing the cap, opening the outer cylinder by pulling portion provided in the outer cylinder to cut the connecting portion and of performing to tear off the outer cylinder.
Under the conditions described hereinbefore, it is required to achieve the inner plug and the cap for the liquid injection container enable of checking from the outside a presence of a cheating on the goods in a shop without removing the cap.
In the third technical background, in a process of filling the content liquid in a container, it is conventionally practiced to tap and seal the container neck by the inner plug covered by screwing the cap after filling liquid contents in the container and to cool the liquid contents by cooling water over the container after heating and filling the container, further for screwing the cap, the inner plug is embedded in a jig and the outer circumference of the outer cylinder of the inner plug engaging portion is fastened by a holding member to prevent the inner plug from the rotation.
However it has been required to use a cap having a cover cylinder over the shoulder wall and the outer cylinder of the inner plug engaging portion to prevent a cool water from flooding into the container through a notch provided in the outer cylinder of the inner plug engaging portion and through a notch provided in the shoulder wall to connect with said notch.
Therefore there has been a new problem to be solved that due to a presence of the cover cylinder covering the outer cylinder, the outer cylinder circumference of the engaging portion cannot be fastened by the holding member and the cap cannot be screwed.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide an inner plug comprising of a cover member tapped in a liquid injection container enable of easily removing from the container neck in wasting the container and to provide a cap covering the inner plug.
In order to achieve objects of the present invention, it is provided a cover for a liquid injection container comprising an inner plug and a cap; said inner plug comprising an engaging portion to be fitted to a neck of the container, a threaded cylinder, and a lip cylinder connected to said threaded cylinder; said engaging portion comprising an inner cylinder, an outer cylinder, and a shoulder wall; said threaded cylinder being arranged on the inner cylinder; said cap having a side cylinder to be engaged with said threaded cylinder of said inner plug, and a cover cylinder covering said shoulder wall and said outer cylinder; said cover cylinder having a diameter larger than a diameter of said side cylinder; said outer cylinder being provided with a cut portion; said shoulder wall being provided with a cut portion connecting to said cut portion of the outer cylinder; said shoulder wall being provided on a lower surface thereof with a tear off groove along the outer cylinder; and said groove being connected to said cut portion of the shoulder wall.
It is the second object of the present invention to provide the inner plug and the cap of the liquid injection container enable of checking a breakage of the connecting portion of the outer cylinder due to a cheating on the goods without removing the cap.
To achieve the object of the above, it is provided a cover for a liquid injection container comprising an inner plug and a cap; said inner plug comprising an engaging portion to be fitted to a neck of the container, a threaded cylinder and a lip cylinder connected to said threaded cylinder; said engaging portion comprising an inner cylinder, an outer cylinder, and a shoulder wall; said threaded cylinder being arranged on the inner cylinder; said cap having a side cylinder to be engaged with said threaded cylinder of said inner plug, and a cover cylinder covering said shoulder wall, and said outer cylinder; said cover cylinder having a diameter larger than a diameter of said side cylinder; said outer cylinder having a connecting portion, and being provided with a cut portion; said shoulder wall being provided with a cut portion connecting to said cut portion of the outer cylinder; said shoulder wall being provided on a lower surface thereof with a tear off groove along the outer cylinder; said groove being connected to said cut portion of the shoulder wall; and an lower end of said outer cylinder extending beyond a lower end of the cylindrical wall of the cap. Also, provided is a cover for a liquid injection container comprising an inner plug and a cap; said inner plug comprising an engaging portion to be fitted to a neck of the container, a threaded cylinder, and a lip cylinder connected to said threaded cylinder; said engaging portion comprising an inner cylinder, an outer cylinder, and a shoulder wall; said threaded cylinder being arranged on the inner cylinder; said cap having a side cylinder to be engaged with said threaded cylinder of said inner plug, and a cover cylinder covering said shoulder wall, and said outer cylinder; said cover cylinder having a diameter larger than a diameter of said side cylinder; said outer cylinder having a connecting portion, and being provided with a cut portion; said shoulder wall being provided with a cut portion connecting to said cut portion of the outer cylinder; said shoulder wall being provided on a lower surface thereof with a tear off groove along the outer cylinder; said groove being connected to said cut portion of the shoulder wall; and the outer cylinder being provided on an outer surface thereof at a lower end thereof with a flange.
For easily checking the breakage of the outer cylinder of the engaging portion, the color of the inner plug may be different from the color of the cap. For outwardly checking the condition of shoulder wall including the connecting piece of the outer cylinder, the cap may be molded from a transparent or a semitransparent resin.
It is the third object of the present invention to provide a jig for holding an inner plug unrotatably by engaging it with an engaging portion connecting to the lip cylinder of the plug.
To achieve the object of the above, it is provided a jig for holding an inner plug unrotatably; said inner plug comprising a lip cylinder, a threaded cylinder, and an engaging portion; said engaging portion comprising an outer cylinder and an inner cylinder; said inner plug being provided with a lot of longitudinal ribs between the lip cylinder and the threaded cylinder; said jig comprising a column and a cylinder; said column having a diameter substantially same as a diameter of an inner surface of said inner cylinder; said cylinder extending from an outer periphery of the column and having a thickness substantially same as a space between the lip cylinder and the threaded cylinder; said cylinder being provided with slits corresponding to said longitudinal ribs. Also, it is provided a jig for holding an inner plug unrotatably; said inner plug comprising a lip cylinder, a threaded cylinder, and an engaging portion; said engaging portion comprising an outer cylinder and an inner cylinder; said lip cylinder having a partition wall; said partition wall being provided on a lower surface thereof with an inner wall aligned and below the lip cylinder; said inner wall being formed with vertical ribs on an inner surface thereof; said jig comprising a holding base and a support step for receiving a lower end of the inner wall of the inner plug; said holding base being provided with vertical grooves which engage with the vertical ribs; said holding base having an outer surface which engages with an inner surface of the inner wall of the inner plug.